A New Hero (Discontinued)
by Xanran
Summary: Ahh, Paris. A wonderful place, full of superheroes. But what will happen when a new hero comes along? Secrets to be revealed and a long-term enemy teams up with the heroes in the Ultimate Battle of Humanity. Rating is bound to change in the event of a higher rated chapter coming out. (Discontinued) Rated T for occasional use of crass language.
1. Arriving in Paris

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? I've actually been inactive in story writing for quite some time because of Jr. Staff work, along with school, and all that jazz. Anyways, without further ado, here is A New Hero.  
**

* * *

"Ladybug! Watch out!" Shouted Lue Blanc, but it was too late. The villain's mace slammed into Ladybug, sending her flying away to who-in-the-world-but-God-and-the-author-knows where. Lue Blanc winced and was about to go after her, but Chat Noir was already on his way. He was going to call after him, but the villain had swung his mace at Lue Blanc. It would have made contact him if not for his incredibly helpful sixth-sense and sharpened reflexes, but managed to move out of the way before it made contact with his suit.

It's been going on like this for hours, and neither side has made any advances to winning.

This villain was not an akuma victim, but the source of the evil in the entire world.

* * *

Section I. John Salentine

September 18th, 2018

It was a day just like any other. The sun was rising over the city, adding a very potent crimson color to the city. Outside of the airport, John was just getting off of the plane, taking in the wonderful Parisian air. It was a fresh, crisp Autumn day, and John was going to start school today in Paris. He had brown hair and blue eyes and was an incredibly bright kid. He wore a black T-Shirt and jeans. Also, his parents were Multi-Billionaires, in $ (U.S. Dollars), rather than. He was a kind teenager, turning on 15 in a few weeks, and had an open heart. Not to love but to friendship. He recently just suffered the hardest goodbye. No one died then, but he had to leave his girlfriend, who promised she'd try to arrive not too long after he arrived, because there were mafias out hunting for him, and his secret was revealed. Not that he couldn't defend himself, no. He was actually an incredibly experienced fighter, however, that was only because he had a secret. This secret was like Adrien's and Marinette's secret. He was, in America, called _Le Loup Blanc_ , which literally translated to "The White Wolf", and guess what his suit was. A white wolf. Really uncreative there if ya ask moi.

Anyways, after he got off the plane, he started heading towards his apartment. He got there 10 minutes before 7:00, leaving 25 minutes to get to school. Which may not seem like a lot, but considering the distance from school he lives, he would be there with 20 minutes to spare. He left with his stuff packed, and ring on, right as he arrived. He got there at around 7, and was pretty early, so he thought he could spend some time outside. He decided to sit down on the steps, pull out his laptop and work on his novel. He was studying to become an author, and he was currently working on a novel. He was just sitting there, typing and typing, and typing... and typing... and typing... at least for a little bit. As soon as the warning bell rang, he packed up his laptop and headed into class, hoping that there wouldn't be another villain to fight, as that would raise a lot of suspicions.

He walked into his class, room 208. When he entered the classroom, two students had already arrived.

"Hey. Are you new here?" A boy with blonde hair and golden-green eyes asked.

"Yeah. I am. Is this Ms. Bustier's classroom?" John replied.

"Sure is. I'm Adrien," the boy replied.

"John," he said while shaking his hand. "My guess is that the school year has already begun. Hasn't it?"

"Yeah, why?" Adrien inquired.

"I don't want to accidentally sit in someone's seat."

"Ah. Right, well you can sit next to Ivan, as long as you're not an incredibly annoying kid," Adrien remarked.

"I'm not annoying. At least I don't think so anyway. Why?" John asked.

As if on cue, a big, burly kid walked right on in.

"That's why," Adrien answered.

"Ah. Yeah, he does not look like someone anyone would want to mess with."

At this Ivan assumed that they were talking about him. He walked up to Adrien and asked, "You're not spreading a rumor, right?"

"No, he wasn't spreading a rumor. He was just concerned for me, and told me not to sit next to you if I was annoying," John said.

"Okay, just making sure, because that is the one thing I hate the most. I'm Ivan by the way," Ivan replied.

"Can't say I blame ya," John remarked. "I'm John."

Eventually, more and more students started coming in, until the final bell rang. Then came a girl with dark hair, and pigtails. If it weren't for the outfit, then John would've thought that she was Iris.

"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done to Marinette? Girl, You're finally on time!" The girl sitting next to her said.

 _Why does Marinette sound so familiar? Come to think of it, why does Adrien sound so familiar?_ John pondered.

"Ha, ha, very funny Alya," Marinette remarked.

 _Am I dreaming? Why do these names sound so familiar?_ The bell rang, starting class. As if it were on cue, the teacher walked in, who John presumed to be Ms. Bustier.

* * *

 **A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey. Aooooooooooo, I've been dormant for quite some time, but I will hopefully be able to update more recently**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MIRACULOUS CHARACTERS. THE ONLY CHARACTER IN THE STORY THAT IS MINE IS LUE BLANC/JOHN SALENTINE/THE WHITE WOLF. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE MINE WILL BE STATED WHEN THEY ARE FIRST MENTIONED. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM "MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR" AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE SHOW'S WRITERS AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION. THIS IS THE ORIGINAL FANFICTION.**_

(C) 2018 Getagripytr: Fanfiction(Idea, Author). All rights reserved

(C) 2018 Zag Animations: Show(Show writing, animation, voice acting). All rights reserved.

Copyright Disclaimer:

The copyright info was included to protect this fanfiction and the show. Any infringement on copyright is unintentional. Any copyright infringement _on_ this fanfiction is hereby strictly prohibited by the Rules and Guidelines for Publishing. Please refer to the Rules & Guidelines for Publishing for more information on copyright. This FanFiction was published on October 31, 2018. This chapter was published on October 31, 2018


	2. Arising Suspicion

**Heeeeeeeeey! Who's it going? So, in about 3 months, I'm going to be doing mid-terms, so I can't guarantee that I'll be posting then, but I will be posting as much as I can.**

* * *

 _A questionable meteor_

John was wondering why the names of his classmates sounded, let alone _looked_ , so familiar all class. It was almost as if, he had met them before, but he just couldn't place it. If it weren't for the bell, he would've been late to his next class. After that, he just thought it was probably just a coincidence, so he just moved on.

After school, he was starting to get a little confused, as people have said that evil regularly attacks Paris, usually once a day.

 _If the rumors were true, then why weren't there any attacks today? Or did I just not hear about any?_ He pondered, then said, "I was half-expecting a force of evil to attack Paris."

"It is weird," Adrien agreed. If it weren't for his sixth sense, John would've punched Adrien half-way across campus. "Also, you know about akumas?"

"Akumas?" John questioned.

"They, and Hawkmoth, are the source of the evil in Paris," Adrien replied.

"I knew about the evil, but I did not know about Akumas," John remarked, trying not to show his confusion. That's one more thing that sounded so familiar.

"If you knew about the evil, why did you come?" Adrien asked.

"I happen to be an incredibly experienced fighter, both in swords and hand to hand. Figured Paris co-"

John was cut off by a loud shriek.

"Holy crow!" John exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Holy *#*! Look at that meteor!" Someone else yelled.

At that, John ran out of the school, started running down a street looking for an alleyway, while also talking into a walky-talky. "CODE RH-593:D-E, R-2! METEOR EN ROUTE TO PARIS, FRANCE! DO NOT TRY TO DESTROY IT, IT'S BURNING HOT AND HAS A VERY BRIGHT RED COLOR TO IT!"

Not a second later, someone else responded. "10-4 Copy that."

At that very moment, John goes into an alleyway.

With his ring, he muttered, "Kraver. Donnez-moi le pouvoir du Lue Blanc."

At the same time, Marinette shouted "Code red!" before running off into a classroom to transform. "Tikki, SPOTS ON!" As Ladybug, she yo-yoed her way to the meteor, not too long after, Chat Noir jumped in next to her, both heading towards the meteor.

"How are we going to destroy it?" Chat Noir asked.

"Cataclysm?" replied Ladybug, somewhat matter-of-factly.

"My Cataclysm won't destroy it in time. It's too big," Chat stated.

At that very moment, Lue Blanc was sprinting and jumping across roofs at a humanly impossible 20 miles per hour, or for those of you who are not imperial scum, like me, 37.187 kilometers per hour. Oh yeah. Did I also forget to mention that John is really fast as John and impossible to catch up to as Lue Blanc if you're not using some form of transportation other than by foot? Yeah, he's insanely fast, and agile at that. Anyways, he vaulted over the two superheroes but realized that he's not going to make it on foot in time, so he used his whip, which he uses more like a lasso, to get there faster.

He was almost there when he saw an orange blob flying straight towards the meteor. He started going a lot faster, his whip hooking onto a bar before doing an approximately 80 rpm barrel roll (yeah, he's that strong and fast), propelling him from 30 mi/h, or 48 km/h, to 40 mi/h, or 64 km/h.

After that, Lue was right under the area of impact. He activated his destruction power and super-jumped to the meteor. He was expecting a hard impact, but he instead felt a light breeze. He quickly found a pole, and used his power on that, so that he didn't accidentally destroy something in the process of landing. He came down. Hard. There was a 1-meter crater, him in the middle.

"¿Qué en el nombre de Kraver?" He pondered aloud.

"Volpina!" Ladybug concluded.

"What would have gotten her all riled up?" Chat asked.

"Don't know, but we should keep our eye out," Ladybug replied. "Also, was that Spanish?"

"Sí," Lue replied.

"Do you at least speak French?" Ladybug asked.

"Oui. Je pais français. Además del Español, English, Deutch, Ελληνικά, 中文, Latine, and several more," Lue answered.

"What?" Ladybug asked.

"He said "Yes. He speaks French, in addition to Spanish, English, German, Greek, Chinese, Latin, and several more," Chat said.

"Parece que no soy el único que es multilingüe," Lue remarked.

"Uh-u... I'm not even going to ask about that," Ladybug said.

* * *

 **A/N: By the way, I'm now accepting chapter suggestions. I may not include them, but I might, in case your interested. Also, Thank you SOO much for those of you who favorited and/or followed. It helps me out a lot.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MIRACULOUS CHARACTERS. THE ONLY CHARACTER IN THE STORY THAT IS MINE IS LUE BLANC/JOHN SALENTINE/THE WHITE WOLF. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE MINE WILL BE STATED WHEN THEY ARE FIRST MENTIONED. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM "MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR" AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE SHOW'S WRITERS AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION. THIS IS THE ORIGINAL FANFICTION "A NEW HERO".**_

(C) 2018 Getagripytr: Fanfiction(Idea, Author). All rights reserved.

(C) 2018 Zag Animations: Show(Show writing, animation, voice acting). All rights reserved.

Copyright Disclaimer:

The copyright info was included to protect this fanfiction and the show. Any infringement on copyright is unintentional. Any copyright infringement _on_ this fanfiction is hereby strictly prohibited by the Rules and Guidelines for Publishing. Please refer to the Rules & Guidelines for Publishing for more information on copyright. This FanFiction was published on October 31, 2018. This chapter was published on November 2nd, 2018


	3. Befuddled Thinking

**Heeeeeyyyyyyyy! Ssssssssssssooooooooooooo... All I have to say for why I haven't been posting is "school". I've been really busy with school, and end of the first term, so I can't say for sure how often I'll be able to post. Anyways, I'm back. Once again. With a. New chapter. Tell me what you think! Also, thank you to those who favorited and/or followed it helps me out a lot. Once again, favorite, follow, and tell me what you think. I always accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Anyways, without further ado, let's geeeeEeEeEeEeE-*stand by bleep*-so let's get rrrrrroooooiiiiggghhhhtttt into the chapter!**

* * *

"Uh-uh... I'm not even going to ask," Ladybug said.

"Anyways, who is this Volpina, villain? What's his/her motive?" Lue asked.

"This time, we're not quite so sure, but last time, I think it was my fault," Ladybug said. "I humiliated her in front of the boy she likes. She had brown hair, sort of, I don't mean to be racist, but sort of a mix of brown and white?"

"Lila?" Lue muttered to himself.

"Wait, you KNOW her?" Chat Noir asked.

"I used to be friends with her in my normal life. She told us that she once protected one of her friends... She had the most interesting life in America... and England, which is where I met my girlfriend. I was actually born i..." Lue paused, debating whether or not he should tell them.

Before he could continue, Ladybug interjected. "It would be better if you don't say where you live, it could lead us to your true identity."

"That's what I was debating about, but anyways," Lue said, "after we found out that those were actually lies, she moved away. We didn't know exactly where she moved to, I only decided to move here, because I was actually being hunted down, in America. As soon as I found that out, I was ticked. I was angry, that she lied to us about that. Because of this, she moved away. I didn't know where, but if she moved here to cause pain, then it is most definitely my fault. I should be the one to take care of this mess."

"Woah, woah, slow down. It's not your fault. It's mine. I humiliated her in front of the boy she lik-," interrupted Ladybug.

"Whoever you are, sneaking up on me is not going to work," Lue interrupted.

"Do you..." started Ladybug before seeing Volpina behind Lue. "Uhm... How on Earth did you know that she was trying to sneak up on you like that?"

"Everyone has a sixth sense. Mine is just hundred-folds sharper than everyone else's," stated Lue. "Except for maybe the black night alley cat."

"Hey!" exclaimed Chat Noir. Ladybug just snickered.

"Ehrm... what the-"

 **This content has been censored for multiple uses of foul language. We apologize for the inconvenience.**

"How does that even work?" asked _Volpina_ (Lila).

"Lila?" Lue inquired.

"You will call me Volpina!" _Volpina_ replied, annoyed. "But it doesn't matter to you, because soon you won't be around to see me, ever again."

"Why? Going to move back to America and lie some more?" retorted Lue.

"How dare you!" _Volpina_ shouted.

"Well when you make a living off of lying, it doesn't really go in your favor now, does it? Get a better taste. Ha! Who am I kidding? You have no taste. I mean look at what you're wearing," Lue said.

At that, Volpina picked up her flute and started to play a tune. Before she could release an illusion though, Lue instinctively kicked the flute out of her hands and activated his creative power. Out of seemingly nowhere, a big ax popped into existence, which Lue caught, and then he jumped into the air, and before Volpina could get to her flute, Lue kicked the flute down towards the ground, doing multiple front flips before slamming the ax down on the flute, breaking it in half. The others just stood in shock. No one expected anyone to possess both the powers of creation AND destruction at the same time. What was even weirder, was the fact that the ax had a white glow to it. No one even knew what to make of what just happened.

"Uhmm... What just happened?" asked an incredibly confused Chat.

"Breaking the flute. That's what just happened, as opposed to breaking the fourth wall," Lue replied.

The pun snapping her out of her confusion, Ladybug took the opportunity to get the necklace off of _Volpina_ and break it, releasing a black butterfly. Now it was Lue's turn to be confused. Before he could even comprehend what just happened, Ladybug captured the butterfly in her yo-yo.

After that, she tapped her yo-yo, freeing a white butterfly, saying "Bye-bye, little butterfly", confusing Lue even more.

After that, _Volpina_ was engulfed in purple bubbles. After a second, they revealed a girl with brown hair and ponytails. "You again Ladybug? And... _you_. Who are you?" She asked, pointing at Lue Blanc.

"Lue Blanc," Lue answered. _What's it to you?_ he wanted to add, but then he thought that's not the kind of first impression that you'd want to give as a superhero.

"I suppose you two are working together. I hope you're not a liar like her. I'm Lila," Lila replied.

"Ladybug told, and I have a hard time seeing her lying about anything unless it's about her identity," Lue remarked.

"Well she did, which ruined my chances with Adrien," Lila said.

"Did you do anything that might have provoked her?" Lue asked.

"Telling Adrien about me. Guess I was just too good for her, so she said those lies to disprove everything I said," Lila remarked.

"You know Lila, and this applies to you too, Ladybug, there's this saying that goes, 'If a tree falls in the woods, and no one is there to see it, does it make a sound'," Lue stated. "Do you know what that means? It's okay if you don't, I mean I never heard that expression until I was 14."

"So, what you're saying, is that you don't know who to believe," Chat asked.

"Exactly," said Lue. "It basically says that no one can prove that actually happened, even if there is one person there, because there needs to be a witness. Maybe it was Ladybug being jealous, and she lied, maybe you were trying to impress everyone else, so you lied. Maybe it was you lying, ladybug getting a little jealous, and going a little overboard on it. However, you can't prove your side, because you don't have a witness except for yourself, and she can't prove her side because the only witness she has, is herself as well, so no one knows who to believe."

"Okay," Lila said. After that, she walked away.

"That was really nice of you. Even for someone who doesn't like her," Chat said.

"Well, it's important to shadow your grudges when someone feels down. Even if they don't deserve it. Think about that, you two," Lue said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. Stay updated!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MIRACULOUS CHARACTERS. THE ONLY CHARACTER IN THE STORY THAT IS MINE IS LUE BLANC/JOHN SALENTINE/THE WHITE WOLF. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE MINE WILL BE STATED WHEN THEY ARE FIRST MENTIONED. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM "MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR" AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE SHOW'S WRITERS AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION. THIS IS THE ORIGINAL FANFICTION "A NEW HERO".**_

(C) 2018 Getagripytr: Fanfiction(Idea, Author). All rights reserved.

(C) 2018 Zag Animations: Show(Show writing, animation, voice acting). All rights reserved.

Copyright Disclaimer:

The copyright info was included to protect this fanfiction and the show. Any infringement on copyright is unintentional. Any copyright infringement _on_ this fanfiction is hereby strictly prohibited by the Rules and Guidelines for Publishing. Please refer to the Rules & Guidelines for Publishing for more information on copyright. This FanFiction was published on October 31, 2018. This chapter was published on November 10th, 2018.


	4. Temæt Paretjòça (Time Paradox)

**A/N: Hey guys! Me while writing: Oh boy, where do I start? XD Writer's block am I right? Well, luckily, I was able to start writing and keep writing, so that was no problem, but without furhter ad-furhter? yeah, 'cause I can pronounce my th's *stand-by bloop* but without further ado, enjoy this newly written chapter!**

* * *

September _19th, 2018_

The next day was just a day like every other, at least for the most part. John was walking to school when he sensed someone behind him. Paying no attention, he kept walking. He couldn't risk what he did yesterday as Lue, as he didn't know who it was that was behind him. Then, the person went to poke him. John, on the other hand, thought he was going to punch him, so he spun around and essentially deflected his arm. He was about to land a double-spin kick, but he stopped after seeing who it was that was behind him.

"Andrew?" John asked.

"I knew it!" Andrew said.

"You moved here?" John asked.

"I could ask the same thing. I moved here not too long ago. I saved England about a month before I moved here, and there was nothing left to do, so, yeah. Why did you move here?" Andrew asked.

"I moved here because my secret got out, and Mafias were plaguing the U.S. They started hunting me down, so I decided to move here. Unfortunately, that meant me having to leave my girlfriend, who I miss even though I've been here for less than a week, but she told me she'd move here as soon as she could. I'm only hoping nothing's delaying her. I also thought that since there were rumors out that Paris was being plagued by evil, so I figured I'd scout out the city to see if they were true," John said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured the same thing, but apparently, Paris already has superheroes?" Andrew responded.

"Yeah it does, but I feel like there's something more that's going to happen, otherwise I might not have come here," John replied.

"Oh? Like what?" Andrew asked.

"Like some source of evil. Or, something that would break the balance of the universe," John replied.

"What?" Andrew exclaimed.

"It's weird. I just have this feeling that something more is going to happen, though I just can't place it,"

"Should we…?" Andrew asked insinuatingly.

"Not until we figure out what it is. Even if it is balance-altering, we can't do that until it is altered, because that is what triggers it," John replied.

"I still feel like that will be too late. Like if it is bala—"

"Time paradox," John interrupted.

Confused, Andrew asked "What?"

"Time paradox. A time paradox is going to occur soon," John replied.

"How do you know?" Andrew asked.

"My seventh sense isn't working. My seventh sense never works when a time paradox is about to occur," John responded.

* * *

"What even is a time paradox anyway?" Andrew asked.

"Do you know what a paradox is?" John asked.

"Not really," Andrew replied.

"A paradox is something that contradicts itself, essentially giving itself a constantly changing definition," John stated. "It's kinda like bringing a spear that can pierce anything against an unbreakable shield. What would happen?"

"Well, the spear would pierce the shield," Andrew said.

"But what about the shield? If it's an unbreakable shield, wouldn't it block the attack?" John asked.

"Oh, yeah, it would block the attack, so the spear wouldn't pierce the shield," Andrew said.

"But the spear can pierce anything. Wouldn't the spear pierce the shield?" John asked.

"Uh… that's a contradictory statement."

"Exactly. That is the story of how a merchant was selling a spear and a shield goes. A customer asked the merchant how good the spear was, and the merchant said that the spear could pierce any object. Then, the customer asked the merchant how good the merchant's shield was, and the merchant said that the shield could block any attack and be left without an object. Then, the customer asked one final question. What would happen if you tried to pierce the shield with the spear? The merchant gave no answer."

Andrew just stood there in silence.

"This comes from the Chinese word for contradiction 矛(máo)盾(dùn), 矛meaning spear, 盾 meaning shield. A time paradox is a contradiction after time travel. You go back in time to fix something, then all of a sudden, you have no reason to go back in time because it was already fixed, then, you aren't there to time travel thus creating a time paradox," John said.

"Oh. That makes a whole lot more sense," Andrew said.

"Which is why time travel in movies is total bogus. It would create a time paradox that no one would be able to fix, if they didn't have powers like us," John explained.

"Yeah. Okay, so we need to stop whoever is planning on going back in time." Andrew concluded.

"Right, but the problem is, who's planning on going back in time?" John said.

"That's the hard part. We don't know who's planning on it. Who would want to go back in time?" Andrew pondered.

Right then, Lila walked by them muttering to herself. "If only I could go back in time to prevent all of this from happening," she said.

"Well somebody call staples 'cause that was easy. Actually, a lot easier than I thought it was going to be," John said.

"Ayyup," Andrew said.

"We should keep tabs on her, she could get akumatized into a time-traveling villain," John explained.

"What?" asked a confused Andrew.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to go," said John.

* * *

John and Andrew were headed towards Collège François Dupont, as that was where Lila was headed.

"Do you go to this school?" John asked.

"N—wait, how do you know that it's a school?" Andrew asked.

"I go to this school," John replied.

"Oh. That makes sense," Andrew said. "Um, John? Why is she going in?"

"Probably because she goes to this school," John replied.

"You know, she kinda looks like Lila," Andrew said.

"That's because she _is_ Lila," John replied.

"She moved here?" Andrew asked, a little stunned.

"I don't know why, but she did. She was also "akumatized" when I saw her. As Lue, of course," John replied.

"Akumatized?"

"She was under the control of Hawkmoth, which is the villain in Paris. He sends out these little black butterflies that take gives Hawkmoth control over the victim or something like that. Then the victim transforms into some sort of villain that's related to something that happened not too long before-hand,"

"Okay, then."

"Anyways I got to go to school, if I notice anything, I'll notify you," John said.

"Okay, dude. See ya!" Andrew replied.

"Bye!"

* * *

John started making his way to his class. He noticed Lila going into his class, and thought _Wait, she and I are in the same class? Oh god please no._

He entered the class, however, just as he was making his way up to his seat, someone tripped him. If he were trying to, he would've flipped and avoided collision with the steps, but thought that reaction would be way to fast, and thought that that would probably attract unwanted attention, so he decided against it.

Just then, someone snarky, a girl, had said, "Ooooh, looks like the new kid is clumsy." Then she whispered into his ear "I'm the one who is the runner of this classroom, so if you don't do my homework, I'll send you to the Principal's office."

"Really? Then do it. Oh wait, you can't. Are you the teacher? No, so you can't punish me or send me to the Principal's office OR give me a detention so maybe you should not be a lame son-of-a-you-know-what and take that spoiled rich crat attitude of yours and get yourself lost in that gummed-down seat of yours instead of threatening." He then took a huge gasp, and then continued with "Also, stop making fun of other people to make you feel good about yourself."

"Do you know who I am?" Chloe asked.

"If I remember correctly, you're the Mayor's daughter, who I know for a fact has more sense than you do, because he wouldn't be okay with you making fun of other people like this. Also, last I checked, the student that, in your terms, 'runs' the class is m—not you,"

Angered, Chloe sat down. After that, John sat down, right before Ms. Bustier entered the class. Chloe, being Chloe then said, "Ms. Bustier, John was threatening to kill me."

"Chloe, have you heard the saying 'If a tree falls in the woods, and no one is there to see it, does it make a sound'?" Adrien interjected.

"Whatever do you mean, Adrikins?" asked Chloe.

"Adrikins? What is this? Theater?" Lila asked, receiving a snort from John.

"How dare you!"

"Yes, well anyway, what I'm saying is that if someone says that something happened, but has no proof, how does anyone know it really happened?" Adrien said.

"And I can confirm that John not only didn't say that, but he would never threaten anyone under any circumstances," arose a new voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooooh! Cliffhangers! Sorry, not sorry. Anyways, what could be going on? John has seven senses? And who could the new person be? Or what about John starting with an M, and quickly correcting to "not you"? Post a review with your answer. Also, I am taking suggestions in case you forgot. Also, tell me what you think! By the way, do you guys think you'd be interested in a prequel that goes more in depth to the characters? And what about a sequel? Anyways, have a great day, and stay updated. Also, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MIRACULOUS CHARACTERS. THE ONLY MAJOR CHARACTER IN THE STORY THAT IS MINE IS LUE BLANC/JOHN SALENTINE/THE WHITE WOLF, ANDREW, AND THE NEW PERSON. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE MINE WILL BE STATED WHEN THEY ARE FIRST MENTIONED. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM "MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR" AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE SHOW'S WRITERS AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION. THIS IS THE ORIGINAL FANFICTION "A NEW HERO".**_

(C) 2018 Getagripytr: Fanfiction(Idea, Author). All rights reserved.

(C) 2018 Zag Animations: Show(Show writing, animation, voice acting). All rights reserved.

Copyright Disclaimer:

The copyright info was included to protect this fanfiction and the show. Any infringement on copyright is unintentional. Any copyright infringement _on_ this fanfiction is hereby strictly prohibited by the Rules and Guidelines for Publishing. Please refer to the Rules & Guidelines for Publishing for more information on copyright. This FanFiction was published on October 31, 2018. This chapter was published on November 20th, 2018.


	5. Ice Cream and a Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! So, school work, make-up, all that jazz, sorry I'm late, BUT I'm not dead, so there's that XD, By the way, I'm going to be sticking to a work/post schedule, and unless something comes up, I should be posting every five days, so stay updated, and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Previously, on Miraculous: A New Hero_**

 _"Hey. Are you new here?" A boy with blonde hair and golden-green eyes asked.  
_ _"Yeah. I am. Is this Ms. Bustier's classroom?" John replied.  
_ _"Sure is. I'm Adrien," the boy replied.  
_ _"John," he said while shaking his hand._

 _..._

 _"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done to Marinette? Girl, You're finally on time!" The girl sitting next to her said._  
 _ **Why does Marinette sound so familiar? Come to think of it, why does Adrien sound so familiar?** John pondered._  
 _Ha, ha, very funny Alya," Marinette remarked._  
 _ **Am I dreaming? Why do these names sound so familiar?** The bell rang, starting class. As if it were on cue, the teacher walked in, who John presumed to be Ms. Bustier._

 _..._

 _"Kraver. Donnez-moi le pouvoir du Lue Blanc."_

 _..._

 _"Well, it's important to shadow your grudges when someone feels down. Even if they don't deserve it. Think about that, you two," Lue said._

* * *

Section 2: Arising Evil

Ladybug and Chat Noir are on patrol, scouting out Paris.

"It seems as if Lue Blanc is incredibly wise, like Master Fu," said Ladybug.

"Yeah. Hey Ladybug, how about a dinner, Eiffel Tower style?" (Dat subject change tho) asked Chat Noir.

"I can't make any promise, as I planned on going out with a few friends at André's," replied Ladybug.

"At... André's? The sweetheart's Icecream guy?" Chat inquired.

"Whoops! Should've left that part out," Ladybug said.

"Who are you getting Icecream with?" Chat interrogated.

"Well, that's the thing. I might not be getting Icecream with anyone, because, well... I think he is just avoiding me," said Ladybug.

 _As much as it pains me to say this,_ Chat thought, he said: "I highly doubt that is the case."

"That's very kind of you, Chat, but he keeps saying 'His father isn't letting him go out' or something along those lines," Ladybug said. "I mean I don't think he dislikes me, because he's very kind to me, and really just everyone around him, which is why I like him so much, one time we even used facetime just so that he could witness the fireworks from aboard the Ferris Wheel, that was before he said something along the lines of 'I think my Internet is losing connection,' but that's-"

"Ladybug," Chat said.

"-total BS, because his father is a multi-millionaire, so his internet would be top-notch-"

" _Ladybug,_ " Chat said, more firmly this time.

"-but he probably just made that excuse up so that he didn't have to see what was happening, I mean that was the time we had to fight-"

" _ **Ladybug,**_ " Chat shouted.

"-Anansi, and was when I gave Carapace the Turtle Miraculous, so-"

At this point, Chat Noir was just over it, so he took Ladybug's hand in his, hoping she would stop her rant, but she still continued.

"-I just think that he just didn't want to see what he thought was about to go-"

Growing a little annoyed, Chat brought her hand up, and he gently pressed his lips against her knuckles. This still didn't go noticed by Ladybug, as Chat soon found out, because she was still ranting.

"-down, which I completely understand, as I would probably-"

At this, Chat noir bent over a little and slowly, but passionately pressed his lips against her cheek. This is what stopped her.

She was extremely confused, albeit aware of what just happened, and actually slightly blushed.

 _Um, what just happened?_ She pondered. "Uhh, Chat? Why did you kiss me?"

"I did what I could to make you stop ranting about your _private_ life. Any more ranting, and there would have been a possibility that I would've found out who you really were," replied Chat.

"Oh... Um..." she said, very visibly flustered. "Thanks. I guess I was just having one of those moments."

"Hey, it's alright," Chat said. "I'm certain that he is not trying to avoid you."

"Thanks, Chat," Ladybug responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, John got a good look at Chat Noir as Lue Blan. "I feel like I know Chat Noir," He said.

He was walking home, pondering the same question of why he felt like he knew Chat Noir. At that point, he imagined Chat Noir without a mask, and that's when the realization struck.

Adrien is Chat Noir.

"Wow. That's two superheroes in my class altogether. At least until I figure out who Ladybug is," he said, still taking in the fact that his new friend was Chat Noir. "That being said, who is Ladybug?" he asked to himself. "Actually, come to think of it, I probably shouldn't look into it."

He was still taking in the realization when a voice arose from the shadows of a dark alleyway.

"Hey, kid. What 'chu got there?" The voice was a somewhat threatening male voice.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me, buddy?" John was familiar with attempted muggings. He was not playing around.

"Yeah I'm talkin' to you, who else would I be talking to?" The voice responded.

"Well, I don't know, I mean you only called me kid, so I didn't know if you were talking to me or not," John responded.

"Well how about you give me that ring, and the phone," The man responded. He stepped out from the shadows.

"I'm sorry are you trying to mug me?" John inquired.

"Phone. Ring. Now," the man responded.

"Okay, buddy, how about you just go and _not_ get brutally beaten by a nearly-15-year-old kid," John replied, with an incredibly threating tone.

The man wasn't even remotely phased. "I'm not going to say it again. Give me your phone and your ring, or else," he said, whilst pulling out a knife.

Now it was John's turn to not even be remotely phased. "Or else what?"

At that, the man swung the knife at John's neck with incredible speed. John knew exactly what was coming. He blocked the attack. The man was surprised, but found his sense, and brought his arm back. After that, he started circling around John, whilst John was just glaring and holding his ground. After a bit, the man went for a stab, but John caught his arm, and then brought down a double spin kick on the man. After that, the man lunged at John. John managed to get out of the way, but tripped on a pole. He immediately got back up and picked up the pole.

"Looks like you brought a knife to a sword fight. Or... pole... fight," John said.

Once again, the man lunged, but this time John blocked with the pole. The man then swung the knife, however, John had then parried and riposted, which disarmed him, while also throwing the man back a few feet. John's fencing and sword fighting lessons were finally paying off.

Luckily, there was a police officer that showed up about 5 seconds before John disarmed the man.

"Hey! Hands in the air!" He shouted while pulling out a gun.

At that, the man looked over at the Officer, and then John. Not a second later, John threw the pole away and started walking away, thinking the job was done, but the man took that as an opportunity. He then lunged at John, but before his knife could pierce John, John's sixth sense kicked into high-gear. John had ducked, which hoisted the man onto his feet, before throwing the man in front of him.

At that, the Officer ran over to the man and cuffed him.

Being the good person he is, he asked "Am I in trouble, Officer?"

"No, I saw the man had a knife. I would like to ask, where did you get the pole from?" the officer replied.

"He had it the whole time," the mugger said.

"I tripped over it when I dodged one of his attacks," John said.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in court," the officer said.

"I assume you're talking to him," John said.

"Yeah, I'm talking to him. Do you have any parents that can be reached, son?" the officer replied.

"No, I don't. I'm striking out on my own. I even have an apartment and everything," John responded.

"Alright, well you take care, and be careful," the officer said.

"I will. You too," John replied.

"Thanks."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Adrien was in Gabriel's office hoping to speak with his father.

"Father?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, Adrien?" Gabriel responded.

"Um, Would it be okay if I could spend some time with some friends?"

"Where will you be going?"

Adrien was surprised, as a conversation with Gabriel almost never got this far, if it weren't concerning work. "André's. I was hoping to go with Marinette, if that was okay with you."

"Well, under normal circumstances, I would not like the idea of you going to André's, so it would be a no." Adrien's smile immediately diminished and thought it was a dead no, but Gabriel kept going. "But, seeing as how it's Marinette that you're going with, I'm okay with it." Adrien's head snapped up in confusion. "I'll tell Nathalie to make an exception in your schedule. Unfortunately, because of this, we are going to have to move the photo shoot that was originally scheduled for tonight to tomorrow, which will delay you getting to school, as there is also a photo shoot scheduled for tomorrow after school, and for the rest of the week, as this week marks the last week of the fashion season. Will that be alright?"

"I'd rather be loaded tomorrow than not spend the night with my friends, so yes that is alright. Thank you, Father," Adrien said.

Before he could leave, Gabriel asked "Adrien, when are you leaving?"

"We scheduled it for around 6:00, so I should probably leave around 5:30 to get where I need to go," he replied.

"Alright. I'm currently busy right now, if you were to send in Nathalie for me?" Gabriel requested.

"Of course, Father," and he was off.

* * *

"Nathalie?" Adrien called.

"Adrien? Shouldn't you be practicing the piano?" Nathalie said.

"I was talking with Father. He wants to see you," Adrien replied.

"And it can't wait?" Nathalie asked.

"When it's father who's requesting you, it probably can't wait, and if you do wait, then you're risking your job, so it would be best to report to him now," Adrien replied. "Sorry, if that sounded a little rude, I wasn't intending for that."

"Wait, he's requesting me?" Nathalie asked.

"Yes," Adrien answered.

"Okay, sorry about that. I'll go right away, Adrien," Nathalie said.

* * *

 **A/N: So, as I've said, I'm hoping to be sticking to a work/post schedule, so that's why this one is longer than all my other chapters, but I've also been caught up on work, so I'm already a day late... Anyways, I hope to be back on track tomorrow, so should be posting on Wednesday hopefully, unless more schoolwork comes up, but stay updated!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MIRACULOUS CHARACTERS. THE ONLY MAJOR CHARACTER IN THE STORY THAT IS MINE IS LUE BLANC/JOHN SALENTINE/THE WHITE WOLF. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE MINE WILL BE STATED WHEN THEY ARE FIRST MENTIONED. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM "MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR" AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE SHOW'S WRITERS AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION. THIS IS THE ORIGINAL FANFICTION "A NEW HERO".**_

(C) 2018 Getagripytr: Fanfiction(Idea, Author). All rights reserved.

(C) 2018 Zag Animations: Show(Show writing, animation, voice acting). All rights reserved.

Copyright Disclaimer:

The copyright info was included to protect this fanfiction and the show. Any infringement on copyright is unintentional. Any copyright infringement _on_ this fanfiction is hereby strictly prohibited by the Rules and Guidelines for Publishing. Please refer to the Rules & Guidelines for Publishing for more information on copyright. This FanFiction was published on October 31, 2018. This chapter was published on November 16th, 2018.


	6. Shock after Shock after Shock

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... so, I know I haven't posted in a while. I'm sorry, but I kept getting caught up on school work, and between that and taking time to my self so that I can wind down and NOT blow a fuse from doing too much work, there hasn't been enough time for me to update this, so... without further ado, here is Chapter 6 of... A New Hero!**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Shock after Shock after Shock after Shock after Shock after Shock after Shock after Shock after Shock after Shock a- Okay you get the point now..._

Adrien couldn't wait to tell Nino the good news. He immediately went to his room and texted him.

 _Adrien: I can't believe my father actually did that!_

 _Nino: He didn't let you come I take it?_

 _Adrien: What? No, he did!_

 _Adrien: He literally asked me to send in Nathalie after saying that he'd tell Nathalie to make an exception in my schedule!_

 _Nino: Wow!_

 _Nino: I guess anyone can change._

 _Nino: Nice to see your father letting up a little._

 _Adrien: I know, right? I'm really excited! It was kinda like the time he gave me that scarf._

 _Nino: Yeah. It was._

 _Adrien: See ya at the Eiffel Tower, Nino._

 _Nino: You too, dude._

* * *

 _At Nino's house…_

"Alya, are you sure we can't tell Adrien that Marinette actually made the scarf?" Nino asked.

"As much as I'd like to, we can't as per Marinette's wish. She said that she didn't want to spoil it for him," Alya said.

"Wow. Can't blame anyone for having a crush on her, can we?" Nino said.

"No, not really. She has what I like to refer to as 'a heart of gold'."

"What'll we do when Adrien finds out? Wouldn't he think that she was lying?"

"We'll have to explain her motive for not spoiling it for him."

"You know, I've always had a theory that Adrien is secretly crushing on Marinette."

"Well, he certainly doesn't show it."

"He does, but very subtly, or maybe he doesn't even know that he is. He just keeps denying it because, and I quote 'She's just a friend'. Honestly, sometimes I just want to smack that pretty little face of his every single time he does that," Nino said. "Seriously, it's annoying."

"How do you think he shows it?" Alya asked.

"Well, for starters, you remember the picnic?"

"If you're talking about the kiss, that was Marinette kissing Adrien, not the other way around," Alya asked.

"I know, but do you remember the way he looked at Marinette? No one could mistake that kiss for a friendly kiss, or a thank you kiss, especially with the look she gave him. If they did, then they're incredibly dense," Nino said.

"You do have a point, but what if we're mistaken? We can't just tell Marinette that Adrien has a crush on her.

"Fair point."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Alya, do you know how many times I've asked him that question?" Nino asked. "Knowing him, he's just going to say, 'She's just a friend' or some other lame-ass answer."

"True, true…"

"Anyways, back to the movie, or should we leave now to get to the meeting spot?"

"Let's leave now, just so that we can get there on time in case something comes up," Alya said.

"Fair enough."

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

"Or, _Le time skip_ as some would say. Don't ask. I have no god damn clue," John said.

"I wasn't gonna ask… 'cause I figured you'd have no god damn clue," Adrien retorted.

John chuckled. "So, who else is your friend? Besides Marinette, Alya, and Nino that is."

"Alix, Kim, Max, Chloe, who-warning-is a bit of a bratty snob, but I've known her since she was in kindergarten, so I couldn't just let her go. She has been doing much better, and improving on her behavior, though."

"Well, I hear ya there, it wouldn't feel right to me if I've known someone since kindergarten, and then suddenly just drop it, even if I found out that they were really just a rude person," John reasoned.

"Welp, we're here. This is the meeting place," Adrien said.

"Oh right… the Eiffel tower's here. Sometimes I keep forgetting that I'm in Paris, and not New York, or Tallahassee. Oh! By the way, you have to see unique New York! It sounds a lot better in English than in French." John said, and then in English, because remember, Paris speaks French, "You have to see unique New York." And then in French, he said, "It's an English Tongue-twister."

"Interesting. Anyways, see ya around!" Adrien said.

"Yup, see ya!"

"By the way, what do you think of Marinette," John asked insinuatingly.

"Marinette? Why are you just asking me this out of nowhere? I mean I like her, she's a really good friend," Adrien replied.

"Yeah, and are you trying to convince you, or are you trying to convince me that she's, and I quote, 'just the friend' when all the signs are there?" John interrogated.

"What signs?"

"Well, I happen to have some amateur footage from a very good friend of mine, don't ask me how he got it because I have no god damn clue. Marinette said that the two of you should go ice skating more often. At that, you asked, 'just the two of us', as in, just you and Marinette. But, butbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbut BUUUUUUUUUUTT, you had this, sort of look of adoration, and happiness, that I just couldn't quite seem to completely place, and then as she said that you'd be going with the whole gang, that smile quickly diminished, as if you were really looking forward to spending time with her. If that wasn't a look of disappointment, I don't know what is. Just admit it. You have a crush on Marinette."

Adrien didn't answer. He was just too shocked and stood there with his mouth agape.

Little did they know, Alya and Marinette were standing pretty close to where John and Adrien were talking. Marinette was just standing there, mouth also agape, while Alya was mostly, emphasis on the mostly, internally screaming.

"DID YOU JUST HEAR THAT MARINETTE?!" Alya screamed.

"Not so loud, Alya, they're right there!" Marinette whispered shouted.

"HE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! DO YOU KN—"

She didn't get to finish because Marinette put a hand over Alya's mouth before she could get anything else out. However, it was too late.

* * *

 _Back to John right at first period that day._

"Adrikins? What is this? Theater?" Lila asked, receiving a snort from John.

"How dare you!"

"Yes, well anyway, what I'm saying is that if someone says that something happened, but has no proof, how does anyone know it really happened?" Adrien said.

"And I can confirm that John not only didn't say that, but never would under any circumstances," arose a new voice.

At that voice, John felt his whole body freeze in place. He knew that voice, and very well.

"Madison."

"Well hi there, John. It's been a while," Madison said.

"Ooh, likes like ugly here has a girlfriend," Chloe said.

"I assume you're referring to her. She's not my girlfriend," John replied.

"You're right. Your looks are too unappealing to ever get you a girlfriend," Chloe retorted.

"Chloe, seriously?" Adrien said.

"My looks aren't what got me a girlfriend," John stated.

"Because you don't have one, or if you did, she doesn't care about you enough to own up to it," Chloe sneered.

"It was my heart, which, and I don't like saying this but someone needs to, you don't have one," John said.

With that, Mme. Bustier clapped her hands, signaling for everyone to settle down so class could get started.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, that was a nightmare to try to finish all in one day. I hope I didn't jump around too much. As always, I take suggestions for future chapters, and I always take constructive criticism. Tell me what you think, and I'm hoping to be getting back on track soon.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MIRACULOUS CHARACTERS. THE ONLY MAJOR CHARACTER IN THE STORY THAT IS MINE IS LUE BLANC/JOHN SALENTINE/THE WHITE WOLF, ANDREW, AND THE NEW PERSON. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE MINE WILL BE STATED WHEN THEY ARE FIRST MENTIONED. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM "MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR" AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE SHOW'S WRITERS AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION. THIS IS THE ORIGINAL FANFICTION "A NEW HERO".**_

(C) 2018 Getagripytr: Fanfiction(Idea, Author). All rights reserved.

(C) 2018 Zag Animations: Show(Show writing, animation, voice acting). All rights reserved.

Copyright Disclaimer:

The copyright info was included to protect this fanfiction and the show. Any infringement on copyright is unintentional. Any copyright infringement _on_ this fanfiction is hereby strictly prohibited by the Rules and Guidelines for Publishing. Please refer to the Rules & Guidelines for Publishing for more information on copyright. This FanFiction was published on October 31, 2018. This chapter was published on December 7th, 2018.


	7. Reason for Discontinuation

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'd like to first apologize for the unannounced hiatus. I was having trouble with school, so I wasn't able to update, and second, after reviewing the writing, I realized how choppy it was, with some of the chapters even conflicting with each other at times, so I'm discontinuing this story. Sorry to those of you who actually liked reading this story. I may upload a new story improved from this, so be on the lookout! Again, I apologize for both discontinuing this story, and for the unannounced hiatus, but there may be a reupload with improved storytelling. Goodbye, everyone!


End file.
